愛と憎しみ
by niichigo
Summary: /Menurutku, akan lebih susah menghitung helaian rambut kita sendiri ketimbang menghitung dosa yang kita perbuat sendiri. Tapi tak apalah, aku sudah tak peduli dengan logika itu. Biar hatiku puas.../first fic in here, prolog pendek sangat. HitsuRuki, Rnr?


**Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

**愛と憎し****み—****Ai to Nikushimi— **(c) salma.n

**Warning**(s): OC, OOC, abal campursarisama nista, AU, chara-death secara nggabegitk bois blas*?*

**Chapter 0: **Prologue-sangat amat pendek-

**kolomcurhatS: **Saya baru disini, dan saya akan belajar mengenai Bleach walaupun saya tidak terlalu memahami Bleach. Tapi entah kenapa, saya tertarik untuk membuat fanfiksi ini... Thanks.

* * *

><p>"<em>AAA! NII-SAMA! NII-SAMA!"<em>

Pagutan kata-kata itu menggelitik miris di daun telingaku. Lesung Rukia berganti. Helaian rambut _dark-violet _milik Rukia dikecup sayup-sayup semilir angin yang mengalir lembut di pipi lunak Rukia. Iris hitam keungu-unguan Rukia masih meronta untuk bangun disore hari ini.

Derai rintik-rintik hujan mengalir di tanah. Meninggalkan beberapa cerkak noda panas. Remang-remang gadis cilik yang kerap dipanggil Rukia melihat cahaya bulan yang mulai nampak, meninggalkan sebuah memori mini yang sama dan dimainkan pada saat itu. Kecupan angin sore yang membuat Riau makin bergidik menikmati sore hari ini.

Lalu jemari jentik Rukia merasakan matanya yang sembab. Meninggalkan beberapa sebulir duabulir air mata yang masih menempel hangat di pipi Rukia. Panas, satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan hawa Rukia. Lalu Rukia mengikat rambut sebahuku ke atas. Meninggalkan beberapa anak rambut hitam Rukia yang masih terasa lembut di leher jenjang milik Rukia Kuchiki.

"_Sebenarnya aku masih ingin melihatmu berkembang... Yah, setidaknya aku dapat melihat Hisana lagi disana... Hahaha."_

Menangis bukanlah satu dari seribu cara untuk menenangkan diri ini.

Mengapa hidup ini sulit. Itu pertanyaan yang masih tergiang jelas di pikiran Rukia. Mengapa bumi bisa menampung berjuta-juta manusia, sedangkan bumi tak bisa menampung berjuta-juta harapan? Harapan macam apa yang harus Rukia buat?

Harapannya hanya melihat lesung pipit milik kakaknya lagi. Sebuah sunggingan keatas milik Byakuya Kuchiki. Betapa inginnya telinga Rukia mendengar tawa khas milik Byakuya. Tawa itu yang telah menggelitik lembut hati Rukia, tawa itu yang membuat Rukia sadar bahwa Byakuya adalah orang paling dingin serta merta orang paling berharga dari hidup Rukia. Wajahnya yang dingin membuat Rukia ingin memaafkan segala prasangka, segala perbuatan Byakuya yang pernah mereka berdua lewati. Walau dia orang bodoh semenjak kematian istri tercintanya, tapi Byakuya orang yang tangguh. Bijaksana, Byakuya sungguh-sungguh... Byakuya benar-benar lolos menjadi satu dari sepuluh orang yang paling Rukia sayangi. Walaupun penghalang itu masih merekat jelas dalam hidup ini; hubungan Rukia dan Byakuya. Saudara.

Kenapa seorang saudara tidak bisa mencintai saudaranya sendiri dengan keinginan lebih?

Ingin sekali Rukia membelai beberapa rambut hitamnya. Membuat Rukia ingin menghitung helai rambut Byakuya yang basah.

.

Dosa.

Setan yang membuat, malaikat yang mencegah, manusia yang melakukan. Terkadang itulah satu-satunya kalimat yang identik untuk diri Rukia bersamamu. Bisakah kalian hitung berapa helaian rambutmu sendiri? Dapatkah dan bisakah kamu menghitung?

Sebenarnya dosa bisa diibaratkan sebagai helaian rambut kita sendiri. Secara logika, dapatkah manusia menghitung helaian rambut mereka sendiri? Mustahil bukan? Begitu juga dengan dosa kita, walaupun tak nampak, pasti—pasti kita tidak akan bisa menghitung dosa kita yang tak nampak. Apalagi jika nampak. Betapa mudahnya kita menumbuhkan dosa, tapi mengapa kita sulit untuk membengkang dosa-dosa itu? Kenapa dosa itu selalu nampak, selalu tumbuh tanpa haru ada penyesalan dan kesalahan? Kapankah manusia harus menyadari penyesalannya dari awal daripada menyadari penyesalannya lain hari nanti? Di lain hari, ketika bumi sudah diluluhlantakkan oleh mukjizat Tuhan kita sendiri? Tuhan yang sudah menciptakan kita?

Sisir, ibaratkan sebagai amal baik saja.

Sekarang, ambil sisir di dekatmu. Kamu sisir rambutmu dan berapa helai rambut yang sudah rontok—menempel pada tusuk-tusuk sisir itu? Banyak bukan? Ya, kuharap amal baik itu dapat meluruskan hati nurani itu. Hati nurani yang sudah ternodai. Sama seperti sisir, untuk merapikan, meluruskan. Menghilangkan beberapa helaian rambut kita sendiri. Itulah dosa, kadang dapat diluruskan, tapi hanya meluruskannya waktu kita telah sadar, betapa banyaknya dosa yang telah ia tabung berpuluh-puluh tahun...

.

Maple itu berjatuhan satu per satu. Berlomba-lomba turun lebih dulu ke tanah.

"Nii-sama... Aku balaskan dendammu ya"

Gadis _dark-violet _itu tersenyum—bukan menyeringai. Meninggalkan batu nisan yang sedari tadi dia elus, belai.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, seseorang sedang mencoba menghentikan niat buruk gadis itu. Dia meronta-ronta, ingin pergi ke bumi untuk menghentikan niat buruk milik sang adik.

Meninggal bukan salah satu cara untuk melindungi seseorang yang kita cintai bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

**kolomcurhatS: **Yap, entah kenapa dengan secara tidak tahu menahu, saya harus membuat prolog yang membosankan...

Saya belum menitikberatkan konflik utama fic ini. Maka itu, tolong tunggu updetan saya selanjutnya ya! Terimakasih... Bersediakah Anda meninggalkan beberapa review? =)


End file.
